


I'll Show You the Sky

by mytimehaspassed



Category: FND Films RPS
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper gets the idea from Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You the Sky

**I'LL SHOW YOU THE SKY**  
FND FILMS RPS  
Cooper/Vinny; Vinny/Aaron; (Cooper/Vinny/Aaron)  
 **WARNINGS** : RPS  
For [](http://dorian-mauve.livejournal.com/profile)[**dorian_mauve**](http://dorian-mauve.livejournal.com/). Happy birthday, bb!

Cooper gets the idea from Aaron. It’s funny, really, because Aaron kind of sniffs and says something about cheap box wine and how Vinny thinks it’s terribly romantic and quaint or something as equally gay, and Cooper grins like he’s about to laugh but Aaron gives him this look like that’s some sort of trade secret that nobody else knows and he’s only giving it up because he likes him. And Cooper coughs and says, “Thanks, man,” and if Aaron turns away before Cooper can see the sheen come over his eyes, neither one of them say anything.

When Cooper lays out the cupcakes and wine on his bed (carefully, so as not to spill on his freshly washed sheets), Vinny sees it and smiles and smiles and smiles so big Cooper thinks his face might split apart at the seams. The cupcakes are frosted with Vs and Cs and Cooper even got a stupid fucking heart one because he thought if the cupcakes and wine don’t set the mood, the heart just might, but Vinny understands more than Cooper cares to show, anyway, because he’s running two fingers down Cooper’s neck and he’s saying something like thank you, but his mouth is moving too close to Cooper’s own and Cooper can’t hear anything but the blood in his veins, and Vinny’s lips are pressing soft against his and he’s holding his breath and moving to press against Vinny and they’re sliding back against the bed, and his arms are slipping around Vinny, and he could care less about the food now, because he’s pretty sure he kicked the cupcakes to the floor to get more of Vinny’s skin on his.

Vinny makes a soft sound against him and Cooper feels fingers on his jeans and there’s this thrumming inside his body that won’t go away and Vinny’s mouth is slick against Cooper’s and they’re both so warm and soft on the bed and Vinny keeps making noises and Cooper feels himself grow hard with each breath. Vinny says Cooper’s name, and Cooper sees stars behind his eyes.

Later, when they pick up the cupcakes from the floor, they still taste as good as they should have, if not a little broken. They lick the icing off the plastic and swallow it down with Dixie cups filled with the wine, which tastes as terrible as it sounded to Cooper. Vinny gets flushed, though, and keeps laughing long after jokes are over, and Cooper just makes faces until Vinny kisses them away, and Aaron overhears them from the living room and knocks on the door and Vinny lets him in and kisses him sweetly on the corner of his mouth, even when Cooper turns away.

Aaron takes a little Dixie cup and a cake and starts making cracks about the box wine and Vinny laughs and laughs and laughs and Cooper can’t help but smile and they all sit on his bed and if Cooper and Aaron are both touching Vinny, nobody points it out.


End file.
